Seducing Lord Alek Petrov
by Covingtontw
Summary: Chloe King has dreamt for two years about the handsome Lord Alek Petrov. Will her dreams finally come true. Will she finally have what she covets more than anything. His lips against hers.
1. Chapter 1

The Nine Live of Chloe King

**This is a one shot story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but enjoy writing about them.**

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

"Who is that standing next to the Viscount?" Lord Alek Petrov asked Jasmine while is eyes remained fixed on the most beautiful girl in the ballroom.

"Miss Chloe King," Jasmine replied curtly. "She's the daughter of the Viscount Valentine King. This is her first season."

"Chloe King" thought Alek. I don't remember the viscount daughter being this old to debut. Well I've never actually seen her before, only heard that he had a daughter whom he kept a close watch on at all times. I've been at the viscount house on numerous occasions, mostly for meetings discussing the Order of the Tenth Blade, but never once had I laid eyes on miss King. Hardly any men of the ton called upon her as I was told, but even so I always thought she was ten and four years old. Valentine King is pride leader of the Mai here in London, an ancient race created by the cat-goddess Bastet and not one to be mess with. He was tough, and downright the most powerful Mai that I've come across.

Normally, Alek would have wasted no time and walked up to the miss and ask to sign her card in hopes of a dance. Perhaps he did not want to confront the viscount this evening, things were really tough now with the Order trying to knock off the Mai or maybe it was the look on Chloe King's face that radiated an air of innocence, which made him stop in his tracks.

Just two weeks ago when he saw the blond haired beauty, with her penetrating brown eyes, plump red lips and skin to creamy he could only imagine how soft her hands would feel caressing his face. He wanted Chloe, not only for her body, but he felt she was someone he could love forever.

"She is stunning," Alek remarked with a weak tone trying to play down his interest in Miss King.

"If you say so," Jasmine replied with a jealous attitude. " She out of your league Alek. You of all people should know that the viscount wouldn't allow a rake like yourself to call upon Chloe. She's far too pure for your wicked ways.

Alek returned his attention to Miss King and in that moment caught her looking at him. Her face flushed a crimson red and she smile. It was seductive and it clawed at his insides. He eyes met hers and she did not look away. Oblivious to the on goings of the ballroom, he and Chloe seemed like they were the only persons in here and by sheer force could not close the gap between them. He felt like he was on fire, a soft roar escaped his lips and his claws protracted. A heavy feeling settled in his heart before Chloe looked away.

Alek decided it was now or never he was going to walk up to Chloe King and ask for a dance, even it means facing the viscount tonight.

Caught!

Chloe could not help but cast furtive glances every so often at Lord Alek Petrov. It was impossible to look away. His eyes were icy blue, with a chisel face and a body that took her breath away. She wondered how his perfect rugged body would feel at her touch. She smiled when she saw him looking at her or when he caught her looking his way. His gaze pierced her and it felt like he saw straight through her very inner core. In that moment it seemed like he knew her, not by her name and who her dad was, but her desires, hopes and dreams. She felt her chest collapse and an ache started from her lips and went to places Chloe never knew existed. After several breathless moments of having his eyes unravel her, she wrenched her gaze away.

It was only about two years ago when I first saw Alek. I was on my way to the garden hoping to catch some of sunrays and finally finish one of my favorite books, when I saw the handsome man that was standing only a few feet away from me tonight. He was in the viscount office and they were having a heated argument. The office door was slightly ajar and when I walk past I had to do a double take. From what I heard and saw was this young arrogant, impudent and drop dead gorgeous boy. I stayed hidden and kept watching his face; his movements and listen to every word that escaped his lips that I assumed kissed every girl in the town.

He was Mai, just like me and from what I heard from their conversation, he was being reckless. Everyone is the town knew that he was a debonair and was easily the most beautiful of all the Mai men. Every Mai girl wanted him and every human girl wish they had him. He was charismatic and charming and overconfident. Although he and the pride leader could not agree on anything, he would give up his life just for Viscount Valentine King and so will my dad for him.

He'd grown more handsome in couple of years, his shoulders broader, and his cheekbones more pronounced and his hair just the same as always. When he walks into a room, his presence commands attention. Everyone respects him and they love him. He was the person she dreamed about each night and wished he was her very own.

"He's off limits Chloe," her dad's voice jolted her back to her thoughts.

"Who?" I tried to sound nonchalantly, but I knew my dad saw right through me.

"You where your heart on your sleeve darling," he casually stated. My dad always knew what to say and do any circumstance and when I saw Alek walking towards us, he told me to go and say hello to Paul and Amy my two best friends. Chloe wanted to finally meet the Lord, but it seemed like dad knew best and wanted to keep him at fair distance.

"I think I will grab a quick refreshment and greet them a little later," she said sheepishly. She did not want to talk to Amy and Paul tonight, they were always making out and it made her uncomfortable. She loved them both dearly, and wants nothing more than their happiness, but she wanted what they have found. Someone whom she can share her heart with, to kiss forever and to love her forever. She was not jealous, but seeing them together made her envious of their affection towards each other.

The refreshment tables, which are located to the back of the ballroom, always carried an array of delectable desserts. Chloe knew that a lady should not be seen eating at soirée like this one, but she could not resist the little chocolate truffles. She decided she'd take two and head out to the garden.

"Good evening, Miss Smith. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Chloe whirled around at the voice of Brian Rezza, Earl of Cheshire.

When Alek saw Miss Chloe King walked away from the viscount, he knew he must have told her to go. So instead he quickly greeted the viscount and told him that he was next on one of the debutantes dancing cards. He wanted to make sure he did not loose sight of the lovely Miss King. He spotted her making her way over to the refreshment table, no doubt to grab something sweet. It was a funny thought that he knew that she wanted to indulge in a delicate sweet treat. He wondered how he came to such a conclusion and chuckle to himself. He was right; she grabbed some chocolate truffles and was about to go when, the human Rezza. Alek hated him, he never understood why, but he had an inkling suspicion not to trust the guy. Without thinking about his next moved he raced (in Alek's case gracefully walked without breaking a sweat) over to Chloe King.

"Miss King, I was hoping that you did not forget I was next on your card for a dance. Please do not make me wait any longer." Alek was gifted in charming ladies and was surprised to see that he made Chloe blushed. It was the sexiest thing he ever seen.

"Do you mind Rezza?" he never cared to acknowledge the Earl with anything more than a hello and goodbye. The Earl shook his head and Alek swept Chloe away.

"Thank you my Lord. I was wondering what excuse I should come up with to evade the Earl. Thank you again." She was genuine and even more beautiful up close. Alek could not help but study her.

"Please the pleasure was all mine," and it was indeed a pleasure. "Shall we get some fresh air, the garden should be quite beautiful this time of year." Alek can't believe he just use that line. He was a rather gifted in the identifying plants, but never once had to share that part of himself to anyone. "She looked up and smile and said she would love to and quickly interjected that she was going to explore the garden herself." What luck he was having tonight?

The garden was landscaped to perfection with towering hedgerows, daises, and roses of each color and the clean scent of lavender lingered in the fresh air.

Chloe inhaled the sweet fragrance as she made her way into the garden with Alek Petrov. She wondered what rumors was starting and if her dad was going livid looking for her, but she knew that she and Alek and slipped out unnoticed. She would be ruined if word got out that she was alone with such a devil.

He had gently put his hand on the small of her back as they ventured into the garden. She was getting dizzy just thinking about what his masculine hand was doing to her. Suddenly they came to a stop, she did not realize that had nowhere else to walk, but to turn around. It was dark, but she could see him clear as day and he could see her too. They were both blessed with seeing in the dark.

Alek had turn and was now looking at her face. It was pure torture; she wished he would say something. He smiled and I saw a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Chloe felt the lion roar inside her and could hear her heart quicken and she heard his as well.

" I can't believe you knew my name my Lord," I said trying to break the silence. He said that he only inquired about her tonight. She could not believe he wanted to know her.

He continued to watch her and she was finding it difficult to swallow. The hair on her body was electrified. She took a small step backwards and he followed by taking several steps causing her to lean against the back wall of the garden. He was only inches away from her. He smelled delicious.

"I've been watching you for the last two week Chloe King and I've seen you watching me too. You want me too." His voice was like silk and if I were like any of the other women I would be falling to his feet by now.

He looked at my lips and I suddenly felt weak.

"I want to kiss you, Chloe King." He voice soft and full of passion. His arms slid around her waist, powerful and secure. He leaned in and because she'd dreamt of this happening she let her need for him drive her lips toward his.

His mouth was on hers claiming all the innocence she had within her. So sensual and hot, it made her claws come out. His tongue caressed the softness of her lips before exploring the inside of her mouth. Her claws found his back and she let a small roar of pleasure. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, she felt all his manhood and pressed her own body into him. He moved his mouth downwards towards her neck, never once taking his lips off her delicate skin. His hands (claws) found the sweet round of her breasts and did playful things to them. He purred and mumbled, "I want all of you Chloe King."

"I want you to Alek," she whispered.

**Author's Ramblings **

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy. If you really like this one shot story, please review. I can make it more. I have thoughts on other chapters, but I'm also writing another story. This one I had to write. I only write in the night and it takes a long time. I'm have a LO to take care of in the day.**

**I'm in love with all love stories set around this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and read my story. I love seeing the alerts and favorites and also reading each review. I'm going to continue this story because I can't stop thinking about the outcome. The chapters won't be coming as fast as I would like, mostly because I'm very busy and in the next coming weeks I'll be traveling. Also please let me know how far you think I should go with the making out parts the will come later on. I don't want it to be too out there and offensive for some of the readers.**

**So here goes Chapter Two **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own the TNLOCK, but love writing about the characters.**

**Purely an Alek and Chloe Story set in the 18th 19th century.**

**Chapter Two**

Chloe King was everything Alek thought she was, from the way her body molded to fit his, the softness of her lips and how she made him unhinged from the rest of the world. He throbbed beneath his breeches for her.

"I want you too Alek," the words barely escaped her lips. Chloe wanted him. Did she know what was about to happen? I'm sure she heard many a stories of what goes on behind closed doors of men and women. Although a rake he might be, he did not want to take her here tonight, not like this. She deserves a proper courtship from a gentleman and then her hand. His temper rose at the thought of another man with her.

"Alek, did you hear me? I want you please don't stop." She looked up at him with supplication written clearly in her eyes. He lost it and pulled her even closer to him. His hands worked feverishly as he undid her dress. She shivered as her dress pooled at her waistline, but he did not know if it was excitement or the crispness of the night breeze. He kissed her neck and her shoulders, as she arched her back. His claws drew circles around her breasts and she plowed her own claws into his back. His mouth finally found the soul of her arousal and he heard his own skipped several beats, as did hers. They fit him perfectly, like they were meant for him. He teased and did wicked things to them. He knew that she would be ready at any moment to accept him.

Chloe was groaning with pleasure, she had submitted to her hunger for Alek and did not want him to stop. She had pleaded with him and he had only deepened his own thirst for her. His mouth and lips were now covering her breasts making her pulse between her thighs. She never knew that she could feel this way; she ached for him to do what he pleased with her.

The housemaids and valets were always talking about what they did between their bedroom sheets, but never once I've dreamt that it would be filled with such passion, such veracity and love.

Did Alek love her like she did him? How could he? They have never once shared a conversation before tonight, but she felt like she has all this knowledge about him and they were somehow connected more than just being Mai.

Chloe let out a roar (moan) and Alek grab her backside pulling her hips into him. Right now in this moment in the blackness of the garden and under the glimmering lights of the stars Lord Alek Petrov was with her and Chloe King was going to give all of herself to him.

"Have you seen Chloe?" the viscount voice was distant but Alek could hear anger and a hint and panic in the question Valentine was asking Amy and Paul. He was listening all night, for any movement in the garden and for the mention of Chloe name. They both sprang apart. She was listening also for her dad. He thought it was rather clever and he almost had the will to kiss her again, but if he was listening for the viscount, well the viscount was also listening for his daughter.

Chloe glanced up at Alek and as he was putting his hand through his hair. He was gorgeous and appeared not affected by what just happen between them, besides the slight indication of his virility. She was trying to put herself back to a respectable look when he said that the viscount was coming though the garden.

"We should go now," I mouthed so only Alek could discern. It was too late he said apologetically. I saw fear in his eyes and in a less than a heartbeat Viscount Valentine King leapt into sight.

"Why this is a surprise and an uncompromising position," the viscount words were heavy with poison and vehemence.

"Daddy, we didn't, he didn't do anything," I said sensing a possible catfight, with my dad shredding Alek to pieces.

"Chloe King, not a word from you. Alek I suppose you have an well reasoned explanation as to why you and my daughter are in the garden without a chaperone," demanded the viscount.

Alek took a moment to answer. "I am to marry Miss King. I wanted to ask her before asking you for her hand." I was in total shock. I was betrothed to Alek in mere seconds.

"I did not know you intended to marry, let alone Chloe. Well assuming that something happen here tonight and yes Chloe I know that something did take place. I would not divulge you for the details, but would like if the two of you can get back to the ballroom. I don't want my daughter name ruined for your pleasure. The engagement will not be announced until I have consoled with other members of the pride and Alek I would be seeing you tomorrow at the house."

"Shall we," Alek took my arm and guided me out of the garden as the viscount stealthy walked behind us.

It seemed like no one missed our presence. Alek gracefully took me unto the dance floor and that's when all the eyes in the ballroom started speculating. We could hear the humans and the Mai. The humans wanted to know who I was and the Mai to put it mildly wanted to know why was Valentine allowing Alek to dance with me.

This chitchat went only for what seems like hours, but just as it was getting annoying, Alek whispered softly in my ear. "Listen to my heartbeat Chloe," and it was exactly what I needed, his protection.

-Meanwhile Viscount Valentine King was calling an urgent meeting with some of the elderly pride members and some of the Mai hunters telling them of the events the transpired tonight. Only few knew that Chloe is the Uniter, she herself does not know, she was only to turn sixteen in a week. Valentine knew he should have waited until she turned sixteen to debut, but he figured that no harm would come to her before then. Chloe did not have a mom, she died giving birth to her. Chloe herself almost died, but was saved. She still has her nine lives, but Valentine knew that her mom give her life for Chloe to live. The Elders and Valentine knew of a prophecy of the Uniter coming to help unite them and the humans (in a nutshell), but he never knew that his daughter would be the Uniter. He has protected her ever since her birth and will continue to as long as he can. She will outlive him and do so much good. Chloe has a birth tattoo on her ankle a small cat (the cat-goddess herself). It is also said in the prophecy that she will live her life with someone who will protect her to her very last life. The half that will complete her, this person will share with her a deep natural affinity, similar, intimate, compatible and everlasting love. Forces unknown to him will draw them to each other, and yet he always had a suspicion that Alek was that person. He oddly remembered the first time Alek came to his house. Chloe still do now know that he knew she was listening in on their conversation. She was always drawn to him from that day. He wanted to keep Alek at a fair distance because of his lack for rules approach. Valentine now knew that his attempt was futile.

" I called this meeting today my fellow men and women to announce the bond of marriage that will take place with my daughter and one Alek Petrov two years her elder and now her new protector. Does anyone object to this union? No one. Thank You"-

**Author Ramblings**

**This ends chapter two. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the end part. It all came to me as I typed word by word. Please stay tuned for Chapter 3. Valentine will reveal to Alek that Chloe is the Uniter, he will also call upon her. **


	3. Chapter 3

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I do now own TNLOCK, but love writing about the characters**

**I started writing this chapter shortly after writing chapter two. **

**This is just before Alek makes his way to the Viscount House.**

Chapter 3

Alek kept tossing and turning throughout the night, he wondered what the viscount wanted to discuss with him. He was as surprise as Chloe was that he proposed marriage. He almost expected Valentine to dive for his throat but he did not. It was only last night that he almost had his way with Chloe King. She was now engaged to him, he smiled, but did know why he was smiling.

"Good Morning my Lord," beamed Griffin. Alek thought his valet always had a cheerful smile and eager to please him. "You carriage will be ready shortly for your ride to the McCauley Square my Lord."

Four McCauley Square was home of the Viscount Valentine King and Alek's new betroth Miss Chloe King. Alek always liked visiting the estate of the pride leader. The grounds were a deep verdant green and had an abundance of plant species.

"Will you take you breakfast in the study today my Lord," the valet was always ten steps ahead knowing what Alek wanted. Although a servant and a human, Alek like the chap a whole lot. Sometimes he wondered what he would do without the man around.

"Thank you Griffin," Alek responded.

At ten and eight years, Alek was mature beyond his age. His parents were killed in an Order raid when he was only three years old. His uncle and aunt Duke Luke and Duchess Francesca Rawlin (given name Francesca Petrov) adopted him soon after. He loved them dearly and forever humble to them for rescuing him. Their daughter Jasmine, his best friend and confidant is everything he hoped for in a cousin. The Mai men always wonder, how I could have a female as a best friend, but they all come to realize just how tough and brilliant she was.

When Alek turned sixteen, his aunt and uncle ask him if he wanted to own his place. His parents had left a large sum of money, which was to be granted to him when he became into his Mai gifts. It took awhile for him to respond and make the decision. He never felt that they were giving him the boot. They were sincere and simply thought without adornment that he would like to have in own space. Alek took great pleasure in owning his own apartment, but too many times he always ended up sleeping over at his aunt and uncle place.

Alek just completed his final year at Eton and told his uncle that he would like to handle his own books. It was hard in the beginning, but his uncle was patient until he fully grasped the ins and outs of managing a small household.

His breakfast arrived and he just ate two pieces toast with fresh orange marmalade and had a cup of tea. If he ate too much now, he won't be able to enjoy the wonderful bounty that is offered at the pride house. Earlier this morning he had sent his formal request to call upon (his) Chloe King.

The carriage ride over to McCauley square was quick. Alek jumped down from the carriage and took a deep breath. The air was especially vigor and pristine. The sky was as picturesque as one of Claude Monet painting. Today is a perfect day for an afternoon picnic he thought or run.

Chloe kept pestering Ames the footman to check if Alek's carriage was pulling up to the house. The moment she received his card, she cried out with excitement. She had her maids pick her new blue summer dress, which daddy brought back from his trip to Paris. They had to change of hair at least four times, before it was just right.

"Chloe, I'm going to have a chat with Alek first and then I'll leave you two to enjoy lunch alone and Chloe you look very beautiful," her dad remarked before heading towards his study.

Ames was shouting "Miss Chloe" Lord Petrov is here.

"Ames, what is all that raucous about?" Valentine asked the rambunctious footman.

"My apologies my Lord, Miss King asked that I alerted her when the carriage of Lord Alek Petrov was pulling up."

"Very well, Ames. I'll greet the Lord, if you can please fetch a tray with some snacks."

**Author Sleepy Rambings**

**I'm off to sleep now, will continue chapter three later then chapter four.**

**Chapter four will be full of Alek and Chloe.**

**What will be Alek reaction, when he find out about Chloe King. **


	4. Chapter 4

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but love writing about the character**s.

**I did not mention this in the earlier chapters but Alek is also a viscount. He was the only heir to his late father Earl Aleksandar Petrov. **

**SPOILER ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER, INCLUDE ADULT CONTENT AT THE VERY END**

Chapter 4

-This is quick summary of what happened when Valentine greeted Alek at the door. He ushered him into his office and told him about Chloe being the Uniter and what his new duties were going to be. He will no longer be a Mai hunter but Miss King protector. Valentine did not reveal to him the full extent of the Prophecy, so Alek left his study without any knowledge that he and Chloe may have a deeper connection than any of them know. -

Chloe entered the drawing room, which was her favorite room in the house. The windows expanded up to the ceiling allowing the room to be filled with an abundance of natural light. Alek was looking out from the windows, lost in thought. She could not help but to admire his perfection. He turns around to acknowledge her presence.

In an instant, she could not speak; the sunlight was dancing across his face, giving the illusion of gold flecks on his skin. He was dressed casual in tan riding pants, a red waistcoat and a blue double-breasted jacket. His hair was flawless. She imagined her hands running wildly in his rusty and golden locks. Everything about him screamed at her, he was a man.

She was looking now into his eyes, and the passion she saw their last night was missing. He was staring at her with a perplexed expression, she felt like he knew something about her that she was not privy to. She wondered now what had changed since their heated encounter just last night.

Chloe swallowed as if she taken a big gulp of water.

"Alek, are you okay? I know what happened last night was …, but you were the one who proposed marriage." Chloe was talking quickly and wanted to know he had a change of heart.

"I'm fine," he lied as he crossed the room to her. I was just in a meeting with your dad, and apparently I'm no longer a Mai hunter but your protector." She gave a quizzical look.

"My protector, I do not understand, I thought Marko and Justina was on protector duty." She was never to happy that she had two bodyguards watching her every move, but her dad insisted that it was for own protection. She was certainly not going to tell Alek, that she had wished he were her protector instead of the two statues that were always around.

"Do you know why Miss King, that you have protectors?''

She shook her head. "I thought it was because of the Order. I've read "A History of the Mai and the new book title poorly Defending Yourself from The Order and my Lord please call me Chloe."

"Chloe and please call me Alek, you make me sound like a old viscount and not the good looking man that I am." He made her blushed, she wondered when his cockiness was going to make an appearance.

"Well I'm glad that you are up to date on your Mai history, but there is one thing that was never told to you Chloe." She was now on the edge of chair. This is why he had that meeting with my dad, but I wonder why the viscount could not share with me this new information himself.

"Alek, please continue." I demanded but in a sugar candied way.

"Chloe, there is Prophecy know as Green Star, it says that one day a Uniter will be sent to save the Mai and reconnect the lost path with humans. Chloe, you are the Uniter." He sighed as he let the last words fall from his lips.

Chloe had learned only recently about the Green Star Prophecy. The Viscount had brought back with him from on a trip he took to Ukraine an ancient stone painting depicting the mentioned tale.

Chloe was never really interested in the workings of the Mai, all she ever wanted to be a normal as any of her only two human friends. She loved all her Mai family, but she hated that there was a curse that did not allow them to have any physical relations with humans. Her heart belonged to only one Mai guy, buy yet she was always aware that some of pride wanted to marry and have a life outside the realms of their world.

How could I be the Uniter? I heard what Alek's had said and yet the word's did not resonate with me. I had an image of the cat-goddess on my ankle. None of the pride had one. My mom died giving birth to me and I almost died. She had begged Bastet to save me. The dreams that dominate her nights were always filled with images of her running freely with a pride of lions, while the creator watch from above. Just days ago she swore she could feel all the emotions of her human counterparts. She felt a great deal of empathy when she was talking with them.

Did Chloe suspect all along that she was different from an average Mai?

"Chloe are you okay?'' It was the same question, she asked him earlier. His hand was gently touching her own as a sign of reassurance. If only he knew what his touch did to her.

The Uniter part was only another chapter in her life and she completely accepted the new challenge. Alek was now her protector and she realized that he would always be here with her. She had loved him from the first time her eyes caught sight of him. She just hoped in time that he would love her too.

Alek was still in denial that Chloe King was the Uniter. He had somehow in the space of a night and half a day become her fiancée and her protector. It was going all a bit too fast for him. Just weeks ago he was having the time of his life.

Valentine had wasted no time and told him earlier that Chloe was the Uniter. When he had finish explaining all the details and what he's expected of her new protector. All he could think about was the smooth taste of a glass of whiskey against his aching stomach.

The viscount has asked that I delivered the recently acquired information to Chloe. He had said she would appreciate him telling her rather than him.

When he heard her footsteps and her heartbeat as she entered the drawing room and he turned to face her. She was incredibly beautiful. He wanted to scoop her up and continue their lovemaking from just hours ago.

She was wearing a blue dress. It was whimsical and feminine. He was not to keen on women clothing, but the way she wore the dress he suddenly became a fashion expert.

It fitted her in just the right places. It was probably very expensive and was not like the usual dresses the other women wear in London. It was high waisted and draped rather closely to her body. The dress slightly came off her shoulders and hugged her bosom. He could still taste the sweetness of her breasts on his lips.

She was glowing. He suddenly became light headed and tried to mask his desire for her.

She was asking him if he was all right, he said he was fine, but that was not completely true. He wanted to be closer to her. Her scent was overpowering, it was flowery with a hint of fresh fallen rain. It made is Mai gift powerless.

He told her he was fine, which was not completely true. He moved over to where she was and positioned himself just inches on the sofa after she took her seat

She obviously had a hold on him, so instead of thinking about her lips. He started by telling her about her new role the Uniter and his protector.

He thought she was handling the information rather nicely. She had taken a long pause, probably to digest what he had just told her. I asked her if she was okay and I reached out and touch her letting her know that I'm right here. I would be forever.

"Alek, thank you for telling me. I'm glad that it's was you. I know that this might seem a little strange, but someone I knew that I was a little different from the other Mai. I always had these dreams of Bastet and running with a pride of lions. They always made me feel safe. When you told me that I was the Uniter, I was a little apprehensive in my own thoughts, but then I started to realize that what who were telling is the absolute truth. I know it in my heart and soul. Do you think that it's a little bizarre?" She looked a little nervous and licked her lips.

He followed the movement of her tongue against her lips and told her that she was very brave and if only he had as much courage as her. Her lips curled into a smile begging to be kissed.

"Chloe I did not…last night was… well…What I'm trying to say it that I announce to your father that I was going to marry you, but I never asked you if you wanted to be my wife. Will you accept this (he pulled out a ring) as a bond to our engagement?" He can't believe she was making him stutter.

The ring belonged to his mother. Francesca had told him that it was in their family for a very long time. The band was made of gold with a ruby set in the middle.

"Yes Alek, I will," she said as he lean in and brushed his lips against hers.

"You know if you are going to be my wife then it only fitting that we spend more time together," he murmured, before taking her whole mouth with his kiss.

Chloe was dizzy from the way he was kissing her. He was a great kisser. She felt warm all over. She returned the favor and kissed him without any decency.

His kisses were sensetitie and seductive and she ached for more pleasure. She followed his tongue effortless moves and entwined and stroked hers with his. He emitted a roar that made her tremble.

His hands were now possessive and skillful as they toured her body.

"Tell me what you want Chloe King." She did not know what she wanted, but she knew that she did not want for him to stop.

His hand continued their tour and tracked up to her breasts. He stroked her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Yes, Alek, she purred.

He pulled her closer and lifted her onto his lap. She felt his manhood and shuddered. His hands were moving up her thigh to her the most delicate part of her body.

"Do you want me to touch you here?" Is this even allowed; to have him touch her where she never dared once touched.

"Yes, please," she felt like a wanton.

He teased her and then she felt him, his hands inside. She was warm and wet around his fingers. He gently glided them in a smooth and continuous movement. She bucked and moaned with pure delight. His fingers plunge deeper and she screamed out. He put his hand over her mouth and continued thrusting into her special place. She was at her peak, she felt a heat and she exploded.

"Alek, Alek," she was panting and she fell into his arms.

"Chloe, please I don't want to be thrown out because who had a burst of sexual excitement." he smiled playfully.

He held her tenderly and kissed her hair. She felt safe and protected, more than she has in a long time.

"Are you up to take our lunch in the park." He said quietly, but I heard every last word.

**Enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I do not own the TNLOCH, but I love writing about the characters.**

**This story will only continue to get more intense. So beware of adult content, but not in this chapter.**

**I love all my readers. Thank you for taking the time to read. **

Chapter 5

-In chapter four I mentioned that Alek was in denial about Chloe as the Uniter, him her protector and getting married. That denial was pushed aside, because all he could think about was Chloe and how crazy she made him feel when he was in her presence. They had an amazing time in the park, just talking and laughing. She was witty and he was at ease with her. He shared with her his love for horticulture and that he really enjoyed working with his hands. He told her he wanted to move to the country and just spend his days outside. He even mentioned his parents. He never talked to anyone about them, except with Francesca. Walls that he had protected for such a long time was been torn down, which each passing moment he spent with her. After leaving the park, he started to question his true affection for one Chloe King . -

Chloe King understood him. Alek. She had listen to him and was genuinely interested in everything that he told her. She animatedly paid attention, like she was listening to the readings from one of the Bronte sisters.

He cannot believe he told her about his parents and that he like working with his hands. She had given him a smile at those words, he indulge with her the memory of his hands on her just earlier.

She had ask him to identify the plants as they took a leisurely stroll in the park, she did not interrupt him as he explain in details their names and origins.

"Why do you like gardening?"

" I've never real questioned myself as to why I love gardening. I have this recollection of my mom in her garden. Its not vivid, but I see her and she smiling and singing and it makes me happy."

"I know Alek, I see a twinkle in you eyes when you speak of the plants."

She smiled and a tiny dimple, appeared at the corner of her mouth. How could he have missed such a sweet feature on her face? His thoughts idly wandered about kissing her in the very same spot.

"Do you like horseback riding," he asked.

"I do, but I prefer to run." She looked acceptably impressed by her answer.

"You must tell me Chloe, how does one run in a dress," he jeered.

She was laughing and he liked the sound that she was emanating. It was captivating watching her make fun herself.

"We should go running one evening. I trust you can find some men trousers." he smirked and imagined her in a white linen men shirt and equestrian riding pants. He could feel himself hardening and wished that he could get the image from his mind.

"That would be wonderful," her voice trembled, her face flushed from the heat of the day. He liked the power he was having on her.

Chloe had very little experience with men, and none compare to Alek. He was prowess and was carefree in his actions. He was competent in everything he did? At least that is was she assumed.

It had been four weeks since he asked her to be his wife. She could not help but to gazed upon the ring on her finger.

Alek had taken her to the theater on her sixteenth birthday and helped orchestrate a costume ball the following day in honor of the Uniter. He'd danced with her at the many balls and she realized the he had incredible skill on the dance floor.

As promised he took her out running and instead of just the one night, they continued to run each night following the first. He had told her that it was the Mai natural instinct to run and was surprised that few of them didn't do it in London. He assumed that it was probably due to fear of the Order catching them.

He was very agile and incredibly fast. She had pleaded with him to slow down so she catch her breath too many times.

"Chloe, are you listening to me?" Amy snapped.

Amy had requested that they meet up for some much needed girl bonding. It seemed lately that I was only spending time with Alek and since I'm the Uniter I've been trying to fulfill that obligation also. Amy had mentioned that she felt abandoned and that she felt she was the last to hear about my pending nuptials.

Amy and Paul were married and expecting their first child. Chloe thought that it was all a bit fast. They've known each their whole lives and had decided that they were both well suited for each other.

We always had time for afternoon tea, shopping and just silly frolicking. Since her pregnancy we find it little arduous to relax like we did before. She was three months along and had the worse case of morning sickness.

Today we were having afternoon tea in her parlor. We use to always take at my house, but I insisted that I come and visit with her instead.

"Amy, I'm sorry what did you just asked me?" she said making a halfhearted attempt at apologizing for being lost in her thoughts.

"Do you have a date set for the wedding?" she prodded.

"Ow Amy," Chloe laughed at her best friend. When Amy wanted information she became very impatient. Chloe grabbed one of the petite French style pastries from the tray and popped it into her mouth.

"We have decided on a late summer wedding." She looked down at her ring again and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Miss Chloe," she squealed with enthusiasm.

For that last couple of weeks Chloe never thought that she could be this content with how everything in her life was finally falling in place. She was marrying the most desirable man of the ton, she was the Uniter and she was having tea with her best friend.

Alek was enjoying the splendid pleasure of a glass of the finest whiskey in London, when the Earl of Cheshire pulled up a chair next to him. He particularly did not want any intrusions tonight and for sure did not want to converse with Brian.

Alek did not often pay a visit the exclusively gentlemen club, but tonight he especially wanted to have a drink. He did not consider himself to take part take in the art of drinking, but when he had something resting heavily on his mind he liked to muddle it over with bit of hard stuff.

He had only called upon Chloe once this week. She had her weekly afternoon tea with her best friend Amy and he had hoped that after they could explore the Egyptian exhibit of the British Museum.

Instead Valentine had demanded his attendance to an urgent Mai meeting. Apparently, there was a mole among the pride and knowledge about the Uniter and who the person was now in the Order hands. It was only a matter of time that they send an assassin to try and kill the Uniter and any Mai that get in the way.

Protection for Chloe has doubled. She was not allowed to leave the house unless she was accompanied by a least two of the pride hunters. Addition to her bodyguards two female Mai took the place as her chaperones.

Alek was also on full protector duty. Chloe was not too thrilled with the added guard and she protested her anguish with anyone who would listen to her. I was the one who was getting the full brunt of it all.

I overheard her telling Jasmine that she just wanted to have a normal courtship with me and she did not want to be concerned with Order. Under better circumstances he would have wanted to continue getting to know Miss King before they wed, but he also wanted her to be well protected. Her safety was more important than what his heart desired.

He had not kissed her since his plans for the Museum was interrupted and he ached to have her lips pressed against his.

Valentine had insisted he take the night off so he could catch up on some much needed sleep. He did not want to sleep, he wanted to find the Order and take them out one by one. Anyone who wanted to hurt Chloe would have to answer to him.

When he heard that someone would probably to hunting Chloe he almost lost it. In the very moment that it happened he came to the realization that Chloe meant more to him that he thought she did. He loved her.

He looked up from his drink and shrugged and with barely audible words and mumbled "What can I do for you Brian?"

The Earl was good looking, his hair was a deep chestnut, rich hazel eyes and his skin was a flawless tan. Broad shoulders and lean body was favorably to him. In spite of the fact that Alek was better looking of the two men, he mused that Brian was the quintessential partner for any of the "human" girls.

Alek did not share anymore with the man more than a friendly hello and goodbye. He just never trusted the bloke.

"I have noticed recently your new found interest in Miss Chloe King. I must ask your intentions." He tried to sound casual but the words came out harried. He shot Alek scrutinizing look waiting for his answer.

"I am very fond of Miss King and I plan to marry her. I'm sure you have knowledge of our recent engagement." He scowled as he barely looked up from his drink.

" I must admit Lord Petrov that you don't seem like they type of man to just settle. I've witnessed your improprieties with several of the women in town and they are nowhere comparable to Miss King," he sputtered. His fists clenched and Alek heard the distinct sound of his teeth grating against each other.

" I think this conversation is over Earl." Alek replied too nonchalant.

"It only beginning my Lord. I plan to pursue and to pay a call to Miss King; he said matter of fact sort of way. He was brazen and downright egotistical.

Alek had finally appeared from his drink. His perception instantly guarded as he examined the Earl with askew intensity. The man heart quickened and a glint of uneasiness settled in his eyes.

Alek wanted to strangle him and to rip his pretty face off. Surely Rezza don't pose a threat to Miss affection, not in this lifetime. He was sure that Chloe liked him far more that she let on or maybe she loved him. He surmised that she loved him, but he still had yet to hear her utter the words.

She was Mai and he would stay clear if he do not wish death upon himself. Brian was without a doubt not aware of the Mai and threat they face the humans. And yet Alek could not shake the new realization that perhaps Rezza did know of their existence. Why else would he approach him tonight knowing that he was engage to Miss King?

"Perhaps you did not hear me Lord Petrov, but I…" Brian was challenging Alek to a war of words.

Alek cut him off and responded in a clipped tone. "Brian I think its best that who choose your next words carefully because they might me your last tonight.

Alek was now annoyed and he could feel his temper rising. Everything he was holding inside from the two weeks was coming up for air and Brian would be the one coming face to face with it. He wanted strike and fight for all the pain his beloved was enduring, for the Mai and for himself.

The club fell silent as all eyes turn to both of them.

"I'm sorry my Lord what do you plan to do if I don't choose my words carefully." He replied as he glanced around room hoping for some encouragement for the men of the club.

Without thinking about it Alek punched Brian and he stumbled back. He caught his balance and punched Alek right in the eye. Alek went full Mai and was about to attack again when Valentine hand touched him and said to him in a hushed tone. "Alek, that's enough. He's not worth it and besides you are drawing too much attention to yourself. You could have killed him."


	6. Chapter 6

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but love writing about the characters.**

Chapter 6

What Chloe had dreamed would be a romantic engagement to Alek had turn from strolls in the park to peering outside her bedroom window to see the park.

Although she was still allowed to venture outside the confines of her home, she did not care so much to do it like before. Her watchdogs were everywhere and it felt downright uncomfortable. Before they would lurk in the background like invisible forces ready to defend her. Not so much now.

She felt privacy was kicked out the door when she became the Uniter and all the recent headaches that accompanied it.

Just two weeks ago after tea with Amy, Marko and Justina had showed up and told her that her mandatory presence was needed at home. She thought that Alek was picking her up for a trip to the Museum, but he was called into an urgent meeting.

It was hours after that she saw Alek and he recalled the discussion they had in the meeting. She was outraged and shocked in the same time at the news.

How could this be happening to her, she wished that she were never burdened with being the Uniter? What she thought would be a blessing to her people was now the focus of an assassination.

Marko and Justina were still her personal guard along with Alek and now she also had two Mai girls Alisa and Maya as her chaperones. She never met the two girls before they were brought in from the countryside. The viscount had thought it best that they did not use any of the Mai in London, but rather new faces from out of town.

The girls were pleasant enough, but did not engage in much conversation. Chloe felt like they worshiped her, because they always bowed when she was in their presence. It seemed like that's what all the Mai did lately bow and watched.

Alek was around all the time, but instead of his wicked attempts to seduce, kiss and laugh with her, his only mission now is her true to the end protector. Sure he will be her husband and he's all she ever wanted, she just wished that he were not her protector and just her fiancée.

Alek and Chloe and decided that September sixteen would be the day they exchange vows. So with the wedding preparations and changing the guest list every minute, Chloe was grateful that it kept her busy. Her thoughts were slightly deterred from Alek and the fact she was encumbered by the Order.

Chloe had finally met Alek's family, the Duke, Duchess and their daughter Jasmine. Chloe could not believe that they were practically royalty. Chloe had seen the Duke and Duchess at her home and she saw Jasmine out in the town, but never had the pleasure of a formal introduction. Alek had mentioned that they spent a lot of time in Norwich and in Scotland.

The Viscount had invited them over for tea and to get acquainted with me. I don't know if they were more thrilled with me being the Uniter or betroth to their nephew Alek, but I realize instantly after meeting them that I was very lucky to be their family. They were warm and genuine and they loved Alek as if he was their own son.

Alek was slightly embarrassed when the Duchess Francesca retold some of his childhood adventures and his little mishaps.

The afternoon spent with Alek's relatives was lovely. Chloe had immediately become friends with Jasmine. She was delightful and beautiful. Her hair was auburn and she wore it long and her skin a radiant light caramel. She looked liked she spend all her summers sunbathing on the shores of Greece.

Jasmine had agreed to go join Chloe and Amy to get fitted for her wedding dress. Chloe can't believe that she and Jasmine had never really spoken, they had so much in common and she was one of the easiest persons to talk to.

The trip to the tailor's shop was unforgettable. Amy was busily choosing a style for a dress. Chloe had asked her to be her Matron of Honor and just what she expected of Amy to do she squealed with delight. She was arguing with the dressmaker on how to cover up the baby bump in her dress.

Jasmine on the other hand was interrogating Chloe about Alek and if he planted a kissed on her as yet. Chloe had told her in a hush voice yes, but not to breathe a word to anyone. Jasmine could hardly contain herself.

"Oh, Chloe I'm surprised that you would have let Alek kissed you," she exclaimed. " I always thought you were a bit of a snob, forgive me for saying it out lout. It's just the way Valentine always kept you protected and to add injury to an insult you are the Uniter."

"You are forgiven for calling be a snob, although I would have said a brat,' Chloe laughed. "Jasmine, I don't know what it is about your cousin, but there is something that I can't explain about him. When I'm in his presence I'm completely contented."

Chloe smiled.

"Do you love him?" she asked looking very interested in the answer.

Chloe was not sure that she wanted to proclaim her love for Alek to his cousin as yet. She'd loved him from the very first time she saw him, but now it was different. The yearning love she had for him had deepened in the last couple of weeks it was now more profound.

A simple _"I love him"_ to answer Jasmine question would not suffice the absolute true meaning of what she feels for Alek. She loves him with all our heart and soul. Her nine lives would not be anything if she could not share her life with him.

She shrugged and replied. "I just wish that he would spend more time with me now and I don't mean protecting me." She was trying to steer the conversation away from her love for Alek. She could tell Jasmine now that she love him always and forever, but she wanted Alek to be the first person to hear the words escaped her lips.

She stared at Chloe. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I know love when I see it and Chloe you love my cousin." She smiled slowly and gave Chloe a wink. It was so Alek like. They were truly cousins.

"What are you two talking about?'' came Amy's blustering voice.

"Nothing," replied both of us together and we burst our laughing.

Chloe felt a pang of gratitude to Amy and Jasmine for being polite with each other. They had immediately taken to one another. Amy was one of only two humans that were privy to knowledge about the Mai. Amy was so trusting and just the best friend that Chloe could have hoped for.

Amy and Jasmine was now engrossed in the latest gossip as the dressmaker completed her measurements. Chloe watched them as she replayed the conversation with Jasmine in her mind.

She knew that Alek job was important and that he wanted her to be protected at all times, but she wanted him. She decided that tonight she would pay a call to him. The Viscount had suggested he took the night off to rest, which means he had to be at home.

She would ask Ames to have a hackney at the house after everyone was in bed. She did not want to take one of the carriages they own because it would draw attention to what she was up too. Quite frankly she would be dead if her dad get wind of what she was about to do.

She told Ames that she was meeting Amy for some late night stargazing and not to utter a word of it to her dad. She was confident that Ames would keep her secret. Finally she had to figure out how to evade her guard. Next was the Viscount who was out tonight. Chloe waited until she heard him come home and went to bed.

As requested the hackney was waiting outside the gate. Chloe hoped in and gave the address to the operator. He gave her a bewildered look and turned around. The drive to Alek's apartment was rather quickly. The streets were deserted this time of the night except for a few carriages.

"16 Downing Street, Madam," the driver said.

Chloe paid the man and added a tip for good measure. She was sure the man thought she was mad as hell to be out on her own without company at this time of the night.

Chloe had never been to Alek's apartment before and hoped he was at home. The brown stone edifice soared four stories high. The front of the town house was immaculately groomed with flowers of every form.

She started to question her decision for coming over. What if he's not home? What if he's upset that I came here tonight and by myself? She almost wished that the hackney were still here. Chloe collected herself and walked to his door. She knocked and waited.

Alek was thankful that the Viscount had step in when he did earlier at the club. Alek might have hurt Brian beyond recovery.

Valentine had driven him home. The ride was one of silence and only when he reach Alek's apartment did Valentine spoke.

"About what happened tonight with the Earl," he ground out. "I'm sorry that you were put in that situation and I thought you handled well until he struck you. I would not have intervened, but I know you Alek and the outcome for the Earl was not good. I know you care deeply for Chloe and I could not be any happier than to have you in my family." He finished and put his hand on Alek arm and said good night.

Alek stumbled from the carriage and bid the Viscount goodnight. He was not intoxicated and he had his full wits, but what Valentine had just said to him made him uneasy. He did not know that what he felt for Chloe was obvious to others around him. Surely he thought that part of him was well hidden.

It was late and what Alek wanted was a bath drawn and his bed after soaking away the preceding from earlier that night. He ventured into his office and poured himself a nightcap and decided to look over the looming paperwork on his desk. His uncle had wanted him to look over some projects that were worth investing in.

It must have been two hours before he realize that he had not touch the drink and he completed all his work. He was heading up the stairs when he heard a knock at the door.

Who could be calling at this time of the night? The Viscount had already driven off hours ago. Maybe something has happen to Chloe and…. Alek stopped himself from thinking the worst and went to answer the door. He did not want the person knocking to wake the house up.

"Chloe? What the hell are you doing here?" Alek demanded pulling her into the house.

"Why aren't you sleeping," she wriggled free from his grip.

"You come over to my house to ask me why I'm not sleeping," he growled.

"I wanted to see you." she lowered her gaze and twirled her fingers in her coat.

"Please tell me Chloe, how did you get here?" he said roughly motioning his hand towards the door.

"I took a hackney", she replied.

"A hackney? Bloody hell Chloe King! No protection, no chaperone and the Order. What were you thinking?" he roared.

He was starting to lose control. Here she was without any sort of protection at his door and she wanted to see him, Alek. He was being a little harsh with her, but what did she expect for him to openly accept that she came here tonight without anyone knowing where she was.

Valentine will probably murder Alek and then Chloe, he if knew that she traveled out to his home. A girl just didn't do this sort of stuff, seeking out a man, especially at this hour in the night. It was almost one in morning.

"I'm going to have to take you home," he said wearily and he turned to ring Griffin to fetch a carriage.

"Alek, please I don't want to go, I can stay the night," she protested.

"Chloe, you know that its not allowed for you so be here…." she cut him off.

"You can't just dismiss me Alek. Ever since this new threat all you've done is be my protector and we haven't spent any time together and watching me does not count. I've missed you." She pleaded with him.

He stared at her. Hard and said stoically "You miss me, that's your response for me to allow you to spend the night."

She walked right up to him and whispered "Alek, I know you want me to stay and I'm staying, so I suggest you have a bed chamber ready for me."

Chloe was doing the unthinkable. She was going to seduce Alek. He was standing mere inches from her face. He was handsome. Her heart stopped and then quicken. His cravat was loose and she could see the bare flesh of his body. He looked exhausted and his eye was bruised.

She touched his face and traced her finger along the outlines of the blue and black discoloration. He purred and murmured "I'll explain to you later."

"I'm going to kiss you," she whispered.

He stood still looking down at her. She reached up to him and brushed her lips against his. She heard every beat of his heart. His strong hands slid around her waist and then inside the coat. She was only wearing her chemise under her coat. She could feel the heat from his hands sticking to her skin.

"Alek," she begged for him to kiss her. She wanted to feel like a woman tonight, for him to teach her how to be sensual for him.

"You are so beautiful Chloe and I want you," he said with a lop sided grin. He kissed her and she lost all her sanity. He scooped her up and walked up the stairs and into his bedchamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but love writing about the characters.**

** This is an indicator of one of my favorite moments of Kyle XY, similar use of words. Please read to see what I mean.

Chapter 7

Alek carried Chloe to his bed and placed on the edge of mattress. He turned around and walked towards the door pausing by the doorframe.

She did not want to watch him for fear of losing her nerve. She could stop this now. She could ask him to take her home. He would stop if she said the word. Alek wanted her as much as she did him. She felt him earlier and she could see him quite visibly.

"Chloe we don't have to do this now. We will be married soon and you can have me all day and everyday," he cajoled. He was still facing the door holding the handle and Chloe sensed that he a smug smile on his face.

He was right. They will be married in about three months. That was not a long time. He had made her want him from that fateful day in her drawing room. All she could think about his hands and lips all over her body. She had even tried doing wicked things to herself under her sheets at night imagining that it was he.

He had a power over her and the thought of him made her skin covered with goose bumps. She's in love with her protector and wants him to know that her desire to be with him is purely for love.

"Alek, she purred. I love you." His hand froze on the doorknob.

He did not move. She got up from the bed.

"I love you Alek." She moved towards him.

He whirled around and took a deep breath. "Chloe, please don't."

She moved closer to him until she could feel his heat and smell his masculinity.

"I love you Alek Petrov." She reached up and touches his face. He let his cheek rest on her hand.

He took her free and hand pulled it up to his heart. His touch was warm and tender. He embraced her and they stood there holding each other.

She had professed her love him. He did not respond, but Chloe was okay with that. He was surprised at her outburst and he was not angry with her. He just hugged her. In that moment she felt his love, as if he had spoken the words out loud himself.

The warmth from his body made her senses wild. His breath against her ear felt like soft feathers. Her nipples hurt as they peak beneath her chemise and coat. She felt the lion deep inside her roar.

Something else was occurring besides the passion that she was feeling for him. There was a deep connectedness that they were sharing. Her heart was racing and so was his. She felt a surge of electricity that came exploding from the bottomless of inner being that was the Uniter.

**"Chloe, what was that did you just shock me?" He looked baffled. She was too. She did not know what just happen. She just felt an energy from inside her that wanted out. She had no idea that he felt it also.

"Alek, I did not shock you," she said nervously. He was still holding her and she did not want him to let her go. She buried her head into his chest hoping that he would forget what just happened between them.

"Chloe, please look at me," he pleaded.

She peeped up at him and smiled a little too guilty.

"I don't know what just transpired between the both of us." She lowered her gazed from him and continued. "The moment you held me I felt an energy inside me that wanted out. I can't explain it Alek. " She finished and looked up at him.

"I know that you're the Uniter and that you have unknown powers," but Chloe I never read or heard about any of the past Uniters with the gift of electrocution." he prompted for her to further explain herself as he released his hold on her.

"I think I have the gift of the empathy." She said coolly. She was still trying to steer the conversation away from her electrocution debacle.

"You have the ability of empathy. How come I'm only now hearing about this?" He sputtered. "Have you used you powers on me Chloe King."

"I think it only works on humans," she said.

"Oh," he sighed with relief.

"Alek I know I will have to really explain what happen earlier," she vowed. "I promise, but it was scary and I'm not sure if I'm ready to understand it. So please can we forget it for now."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her hair. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here for you when you're ready to talk."

"Thank you Alek," she murmured.

"I love you."

The three little words that were professed to him three times tonight. _(Early morning it's now after one am, maybe closer to two am)_

Chloe had said them to him. He had brought her up to his bedchamber after she had begged him to kiss her. He was not sure on what his intentions were, but he had wanted her. She was here in his home, with nothing but a coat and her undergarments on. She was up to something and the man he is, got caught up in the heat of the moment.

She was sitting on his bed and he had one final thought. "Take her home Alek", but then she said what he had hoped she felt "I love you" it was a perfect symphony to his ears.

He did not say the words back to her, but he believed them and was moved by her announcement of her love. All he wanted was to tell her that he loved her too, but instead he took her in his arms and held her closely. If he could not tell her just now then he wanted to show her that her words meant a whole lot to him.

It seemed like our embrace went on for hours. I was listening to her heartbeat and it quickened and felt my own sped up. I was feeling elated and then all I knew was that I was with not only the person that I love, but also the keeper of my heart and life force. Chloe King was the other half to my yang. She was my yin.

Then out of nowhere I felt a charge go through my body. She shocked me. I was confused. How and why did she shock me? Did she have the same experience of total bliss?

She was nervous as I try to dwindle the details from her. She kept trying to side step the conversation. She said she was scared of what just happen. I pulled her back into my arms and wished that I could take away that feeling from her.

I know that tonight I can make her feel safe and loved. Alek lowered his head; he lips drawing closer to hers. "Here is the kiss that you desired." His mouth open and her lips sway into his.

His tongue caressed the inner contours of hers lips. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and stroked it with his own. She emitted a sound between a laugh and groan.

He unfastened her coat and let it fall to the ground. He was right she was wearing nothing but a scandalous white lace chemise under her coat.

**Author Ramblings**

**Please review I love reading them. It's such a great feeling opening an email with a review from one of your readers. It makes my day.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time.**

**I think I may only write 15 chapters of this story. Which means the wedding will have to move to an earlier date. If my story is quite popular, I may write 20 chapters with the wedding as the final chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but love writing about the characters.**

**ADULT CONTENT FULL CHAPTER not for the faint of heart. This will get intense.**

**Please do not read if the content is not suited to your liking. If you like and would like for me to continue the writing style, please by all means review.**

Chapter 8

Chloe had finally gotten what she wanted. She had set out tonight with the intention on seducing Alek. Now he had his lips against hers kissing her with his entire Mai prowess.

Her coat had fallen at her feet and she was left in the chemise. She felt shameless being here in just her undergarments, but she did not want to bother with the bulkiness of a dress, laces and stays. Besides her plan was to sleep over and she couldn't sleep in a dress.

He cupped her bottom and pulled her into him closing all the gaps between. She was impenetrable against his hot body. She felt the tumescent of his arousal.

"Alek" she gasped.

He chuckled and deepened the kiss. Chloe twined her claws in his hair.

"You smell so good Chloe," he muttered never once leaving her lips.

"I want you Alek," she said. She wanted him forever and tonight she wanted him even more.

"I love you Alek." It was the absolute truth. Tomorrow (today) she would think about her actions and deal with the consequences. She knows that no matter what happens tonight one thing for sure Alek will be with her always and forever.

"Chl..."

She silenced him. "I'm yours," she whispered "Tonight and for the rest of our lives together."

He shuddered and brought his lips back to hers. He tugged and sucked her bottom lip. Chloe burned and was consumed with pleasure. His hands skimmed down her back. She felt the heat of his hands along the thin layer of her chemise. Her hand slid to his neck and then inside his shirt, his skin was soft and warm. Her fingers worked desperately at his cravat. Once loose she started to unbutton his shirt. She was having a difficult time to he yanked both garments off in the finesse that was only to Alek.

Chloe gasped at the stunning paragon. He was beautiful. Sculpted to perfection, like the statue of _David. _She lifted her hands and put them carefully over his chest. His heart galloped and his blood pulse at her touch. She felt the spark inside her erupted again. He felt it too, because he slightly staggered backwards. She pulled away, but he stopped her and he placed her hands towards his heart. Again she felt the energy and he was prepared this time for the jolt.

He was staring at her and it scorched her skin and then he was kissing her again with so much fervor. His hands were hot against her body as he fiddled with her chemise. She glide her claws along his back and he groan with pleasure. She realized that her undergarment was no longer covering her upper body. She was scandalous free. He moved his mouth from my lips and murmured "Beautiful."

His gazed seek out her bare breasts. He curled his lips into a tiny smirk and then they were brushing against the rose tip bud of her core. His tongue flicked the sensitive cherry heart she almost collapsed to the floor.

He circled his arms around her and pulled her in yet closer to his body. He was fully aroused and she pressed her own body into him.

"Alek," she gasped because his full mouth sinfully possessed her tender breasts.

"Chloe," he grunted. His voice was throaty. He was tugging at her undergarment as he slipped it over her head. She instinctively covered her body with her hands.

Alek could callously seduce Chloe, but he wanted it to be memorable for her. She was a virgin and he did not want to hurt or scare her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

She was beyond words beautiful. He had seen so many women naked, but had paid little attention to their bodies. Unlike the others, Chloe was in a league on her own. She was ravishing and alluring. Her skin was satiny and her fragrance was intoxicating. He just wanted to hold her forever and never let her go.

He let his eyes wander over her entire body lingering at the cluster of brown curls at the base of her slim long legs. He groaned and felt his manhood protest against his breeches.

She was looking up at him, with eyes pure and innocent. He wanted her now more and than ever and with logic out the door, he was on top of her, kissing everywhere that his lips allowed. He groaned as he took her breast into his mouth sucking each one tentatively. Her breathing was rapidly increasing.

His lips made their way down between her hub and sex. She inched her legs apart allowing him to nestle between her thighs. He kissed her closer and closer to her heat.

"Alek," her voice trembled. "What are you doing? You can't."

"Chloe I'll be gentle and you will thank me when I'm done," his smiled and then kissed her possessively in her most delicate part.

She emitted a roar that he swore woke the house up. He instinctually put his hand over her mouth. She trashed as he deepened his kiss, he let his tongue glide and along the soft pink flesh and then he sucked at the swollen center. She sunk her claws in his back and gave him full access to the source of her pleasure. Her hips jerked and her back arched. Alek steadied her into his hands and then suckled her sensitive center with all his strength. She roared like a lion as she reached her maximum potential.

Chloe was breathing like it was a chore and thought it required her full attention. He has kissed her in her delicate region. Her body had pled with satisfaction as he took her full his mouth. He was magnificent and so possessive. She let legs pull him closer to her as he kisses her one last time at her wet core. He was kissing his way back up her body to her swollen breasts.

"Alek" his name seared her throat. She loved him. She loved so much. Dear Bastet, she wanted him; she wanted to let him have her, all of her. If he loves me the way I love him. Give me a sign.

"Chloe," he murmured as lightly caressing the side her breast " I feel… I think…" He shook his head.

She took one of his hands and kisses his palm.

"I've been waiting for you Chloe my whole life. I didn't even know until… I love you Chloe." His breath quickened and so did hers.

"I love you Alek," she told him. In the very moment as they proclaim their love to each other, Chloe got a quick vision of Bastet. She now had full knowledge that she and Alek were forever bonded and why she released the energy earlier.

Chloe thrust her body into Alek. She was ready for him. She let the spark inside free and connect with him. His eyes widened and he understood her without words. He removed the rest of his clothing and discarded them to the floor. Chloe eyes ate him up. He was (gasped) strapping.

He was back on her positioning himself between her thighs. She felt his hard erection heave at the opening and her eyes widened and she froze.

"You looked scared kitten," he told me. He was right. He was so big and she...

"I'm not," she smiled wobbly

"It might hurt, but I promised it will get better" he soothed.

"It will!" her voice was thick and unfamiliar.

"Yes," he smirked. "So much better and Chloe if I hurt you please let me know."

"Take me Alek," she commanded and she slid her hand around his neck and lets her claws crawled along his back and let her legs bring his body closer to hers.

With his cat like abilities he pinned her to the bed and thrust hard into her.

Alek was surround by pure warmth.

"Oh Mai, Chloe" He gritted his teeth trying to control himself. She was still as virgin and did not want to hurt her. Her walls were firm as the insides contracted around him. He moved back and fourth slowly, savoring each moment. He started to move a little swiftly increasing the propulsion force of his arousal with every reentry into her heat.

Chloe was a pure delight as she roared like a lioness. She moved her hips into his and she bucked under him. He was experiencing as much pleasure as she was. He wanted to keep his cool so that he can make this memorable for her too. He wanted her to explode around him so he held back his urge to released until he felt her trembled with pleasure beneath him. He own desire pulsed and then he let himself go. "I love you Miss Chloe King," he rolled to her side and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Lord Alek Petrev," she said breathlessly. He kissed her hair and her face.

Alek had sex before, but never did he had a woman touched all his senses like Chloe. This was not sex. This was something else on its own. He was now floating in a bubble and she was with him. He had felt all the energy bursts through their lovemaking and when he told her he loved her, he felt even more connected to her. She would have to explain all the unnatural parts of their night, but for now he will let her sleep.

He pulled her in yet closer to him and whispered one last time for the night "I love you kitten." She fell asleep. His listened to her heartbeat and soon after he was lulled into a dreamless slumber.

**Author Ramblings**

**Sometimes I reread and realize that I made some spelling and grammar errors. Please forgive me on the part.**


	9. Chapter 9

Seducing Lord Alek Petrov

**I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, but love writing about the characters.**

Chapter 9

Alek woke to a sleeping Chloe in his arms. He felt her bare body hugged his own and he shivered. She looked so peaceful as she lay next to him.

The sun had just nudged its way into his bedchamber. He heard the shuffling of a few of the house staff about the house. If he did not wake her now and figure out what they were going to do about her being here, he would have some explaining to do.

"Chloe, my darling," he whispered into her ear." It's time to get up."

She grumbled with barely audible words "What time is it?"

"Let's just say if you're not home before the sun actually rises that the life you have now will ceased to exist," he said comically.

Chloe sprang from the bed and looked at him with questioning eyes and then about the room. She was stalk naked and breathtaking beautiful. Alek stared up at her as she located her clothing. She frantically picked up he garments from the floor and hastily tried to put them on.

"You know what I'm thinking about doing right now to you don't require any clothing." he smiled with his signature smirk. His eyes wander down from her face down to her uncovered breasts. He licked his lips in response to the images of their recent lovemaking. He let them continue their descent until they reach her perfectly long legs.

"I didn't know you had an image of a cat on your ankle. Is that Bastet."? He asked amazed at how her legs fitted perfectly to her slender frame.

"Alek please can you be serious for a moment. I need to get home," she giggled. He like that he can make her laugh when clearly she was nervous and a little jumpy.

"You should have thought about that before you came over to my home with the intentions on seducing me." He chuckled.

She blushed and then retorted, "I think you were the one doing most of the seducing."

He jumped from the bed and went to his bureau. He grabbed a tan pair of pants and a white cotton shirt. He gave them to her and told her to change into his clothes and to fix her hair. She looked like she was fighting with a lion and was a mess. A mess he wanted to kiss and stay in bed with all day.

She looked at him bemused and took the garments.

"I have a plan," he said coolly.

"Care to share the plan with me." She asked while she changed into his clothes. He had turned around to give her privacy, although he had every part of her body etched into his mind forever. It was after all the polite thing to do.

"The plan it to have a note sent to the viscount letting him know that I took you out for a early morning run. Alek said but was thinking that he hoped that the viscount bought it. He was after all at the club last night with the man and did not mention to him that he and Chloe was going out for a run.

"I do hope he's convinced," she said but he could tell that she was unsure in the reply. "My dad always have a sixth sense when something is fabricated and Alek I all dress now, you can turn around."

Alek sauntered over to her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and hugged her. "Trust me, Chloe it will be okay. I'm going to send Griffin now to your house. We will take a carriage to the Mai running field and make our way back to your house."

He took her by the hands and they made their way downstairs to the main floor of his home. Alek listened carefully for any movements from the staff around the house. It was still early and most of them did not on rise early on Saturdays. He listened for Griffin and he was in the kitchen. He motioned to Chloe to wait in his study while he made the arrangements with his valet.

Chloe was waiting in Alek's office. Her stomach was in tiny knots and she was anxious. She trusted Alek and she know that he won't let anything happened to her, but she did not trust the valet. She hoped the note was received early enough to her house alerting them that she was okay.

Her plan was not thought out conscientious. She had not considered how she was going to get back home without being caught. Sure in the morning, she usually idly stayed in her room before heading for breakfast at eight, but Marko and Justina always checked in on her sometime before.

She had left a note with Ames just in case someone had requested to see her before she was required to get bath and be dressed.

Chloe paced around the room. Alek's study was particularly masculine. A large hand carved mahogany desk with exceptional crafted ornate detailing was place in the middle. The desk was littered with papers and a dusty blue patina brass desk lamp. The walls were lined with hand tooled roman brown leather filing cabinets and bookshelves that was were heavily laden with books.

She seated herself behind his desk in gothic inspired black leather chair. She took a quick peek at the papers on the desk as Alek strolled into the room. "Comfortable I see, but I'm afraid that we have to leave now," he said apologetically.

We had pulled up to the running field and was in luck that no once was out this morning. Chloe thought it strange that it was deserted especially on a Saturday. In no time we had made our way back to Four McCauley Square. Chloe spotted Ames as they ran up the entrance of the aesthetically important home. He winked at her.

"What was that for," Alek asked.

"Let's just say the I'm going to be in dept to a house staff for last night." She replied.


End file.
